Her Afterthought
by Dokeshisan
Summary: After reflecting he decides that he should have tried harder to be her friend. One sided Jabberwock/Liddell. Please review!


He looked sort of funny. Of course, he was a jester so that made sense. He was a bit short and thin with averagely cut blonde hair. His clothes were the only strange thing about him (and the personality too). He wore a red and black shirt that had no actual sleeves, so it covered his hands. This shirt connected to his mostly black harem pants and tights. The more noticeable thing was probably his mask. It was black and white with a circle for one eye and a red diamond for the other. A black and red hat sat on top of his head. This jester, his name was Jabberwock.

Jabberwock stood in the darkness waiting. Waiting for what? Even he didn't know. She left already. Gone. She was gone and what did he say? He told her to visit him in the hidden room in Alice's castle. He could've said much more. Like 'good luck in there' or—no, even that had no emotion. Not that she would expect any more from him. They only met three times. They couldn't know less about each other.

He sat down on the cold ground. The fact that he had no idea where he was didn't seem to bother him. The girl, Liddell, she was all that mattered. He wondered if she would remember all that happened to her. Even if she did her memory would only retain events and people who were important to her. Like…Loue. Just thinking of the vampire made his fists clench. This shouldn't have been a normal reaction, but for him it was.

"This really isn't fair," Jabberwock sighed, "he's a vampire. He hurts people, yet he has so many friends." He appeared to be thoughtful for a second. Because of his mask you wouldn't be able to see his real expression. He could only do a thoughtful pose.

"What am I saying? I was named after a legendary monster! Still I do wonder why one would call a monster a 'jabberwocky.' That sounds so silly! It suits me much better…I'm getting off the topic now. How stupid I am!" He smacked himself in the side of the head. He didn't expect it to hurt so much, "Ow! Okay, I admit that was a bad idea. It really was."

He decided to forget what just happened. Instead he went back to thinking. Yes indeed Loue was a vampire but his personality seemed to surpass the typical stereotype for this species. He was friendly, kind, helpful and just the right amount of mysterious. Jabberwock was…none of these. Friendly, he tried to be friendly. For some reason he became evasive when talking to others and would disappear when it got too hard. Kind was something he could almost be called. Helpful? Just no. No. Whenever he and Liddell talked he felt like he was interrupting her and making her job come along more slowly.

"Mysterious?" He asked out loud, "really? I don't know. There's nothing to be mysterious about." He shook his head and decided to take off his mask. It was making his face feel sweaty and uncomfortable, "I'm making myself nervous." He sighed and touched his cheek. It almost burnt his hand. He must've been getting a fever. Could you get a cold from over thinking?

"I really don't feel well. I should sleep here. It seems cool enough." He laid back and closed his eyes, "I'll wait for her return. I just need to…wait and…make friends with her." A refreshingly cold breeze blew around Jabberwock's face, messing up his blonde bangs and throwing his hat away from him. He got up and tried to catch it. As soon as he did he remembered the time Liddell complimented it. An overwhelming warmth filled his stomach and he clung tightly to his red and black jester hat.

"I'm sure this is nostalgia," He choked, "So why does it hurt so much?" eventually his body couldn't take it any more and he started to sob violently. He hugged himself and the hat as tightly as possible afraid that if he let go it would just hurt more than it already did. He realized the reason for the pain was that Jabberwock was only…her afterthought.

**Author's note: If you've never thought of him that way, you aren't alone. I just came up with the idea that he liked Liddell after I played through the whole game. I thought it would be cute and sad all at once, so yeah. If I was in Liddell's shoes I would pick Jabberwock over Loue any day XD! **

**Never mind that, I just noticed that Jabberwock has no story up just about him yet. That makes mine the first! Yay! Please review! Please, please, please!^^ But no flames. Thanks!**


End file.
